A flexible printed circuit has an array of conducting, printed circuit paths on a strip of flexible insulating material. For example, the circuit paths connect by solder joints to respective, slender, insulated, signal transmitting wires that are on the order of, 38 American Wire Gauge and smaller gauges. The printed circuit paths are said to terminate the signal transmitting wires. The printed circuit paths extend from respective said wires to extend side by side in a compact, printed array on the flexible insulating material. The flexible printed circuit maintains the printed circuit pads precisely centered along compact, pitch spacings, which facilitates their electrical connection to another array of compact, circuit paths provided, for example, by a printed circuit.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,269, describes that printed circuit paths on a flexible circuit become electrically connected by the application of hydraulic pressure exerted against the flexible printed circuit to promote desirable, high contact pressure on each of the circuit pads. Although contact pressure at the electrical connection is established by the applied hydraulic pressure, skilled assembly is required, and preveinting leakage of the hydraulic fluid is required to avoid a failure mode.